4 Minutes in My Life
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: '4 menit merupakan waktu yang paling berharga bagi Luhan di dalam hidupnya...' It's LuLay/Layhan/HanLay fanfiction! - Slight!Kaihun [this FF is dedicated for Luhan's birthday! Horay! (And Happy Birthday for Himchan too)


4 Minutes in My Life

Cast :

Luhan

Zhang Yixing - Lay

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin

Genre : romance, friendship

Warning! Typo, Boyslove, Yaoi, Bromance, BOYxBOY, OOC

a/n :

Hey guys! Aku kembali membawa ficlet baru... Special buat bang Luhan yang ultah hari ini :3

Semoga kaliam semua suka... Aku mabok Lu-lay karena momen mereka pas comeback stage kemarin :3 hehehe

Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan kata di FF ini, karena aku update lewat iPod-_- hehe

CHECK IT OUT!

.

.

.

werewolfxoxo presents

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan dimple manis bernama Lay sedang duduk di balkon salah satu kamar dorm EXO. Ya, dia salah satu membernya. Ia memainkan gitar sambil sesekali bergumam mengikuti irama. Terkadang ia menghentikan permainannya dan mencatat kunci gitar yang ia mainkan sebagai dasar lagu yang akan dibuat. Dia suka membuat lagu, tapi itu hanya untuknya dan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.

"Lay..." Suara lembut seseorang menginterupsi permainan gitarnya. Ia tersenyum amat manis saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ada apa, Lu-ge?" Tanya Lay sambil menaruh gitarnya dan menutup buku catatannya. Luhan tersenyum dan menutup pintu yang membatasi kamarnya -juga Lay- dan balkon. "Kau membuat lagu lagi?" Tanya Luhan. Lay hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala yang imut.

'Betapa polosnya anak ini...' Batin Luhan.

.

.

.

"Masuklah, malam ini agak lebih dingin dari biasanya." Kata Luhan sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Lay. "Baik Lu-ge!" Jawabnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di balkon. "Lay, bagaimana kalau kita main gitar di dalam?" Tawar Luhan. "Ayo! Aku juga mau memberi tahu gege laguku yang terbaru." Jawab Lay sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan menutup pintu balkon kamar mereka. "Ayo sini ge!" Kata Lay sambil menepuk bagian kasurnya yang masih kosong. Luhan menghampiri kasur Lay dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya disana.

"Oh iya, sekarang jam berapa ya?" Tanya Lay sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Luhan terkekeh kecil saat melihat kelakuan imut Lay.

"Jam 12 kurang 4 menit. Ada apa Lay?" Kata Luhan. Lay yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, Lu-ge kemarikan telapak tangan kananmu." Pinta Lay. Luhan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya. Setelah itu iya merasa kehangatan pada punggung tangannya saat tangan kiri Lay memegang tangannya dengan lembut. "Di dalam 4 menit ini, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan gege. Ayo, cepat sebutkan!" Kata Lay.

"Eeemmmmh... Apa yaa?" Gumam Luhan bingung. Lay gemas dengan Luhan yang terlalu lama berfikir, lalu ia mencubit punggung tangan kanan Luhan yang masih ia pegang itu. "Aduh! Hey, kau mencubitku." Omel Luhan. "Ayolah Lu-ge. Cepat kasih tau apa yang kau minta. Ini tinggal 2 menit lagi." Rengek Lay. Luhan menarik tangan kiri Lay yang berada di tangan kanannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Lay. Ia dapat melihat Lay yang membulatkan matanya dan mengerjap lucu saat ini. Lay yang menindih tubuh Luhan hanya dapat kebingungan.

"Aku ingin... Kau menjadi milikku, Zhang Yixing." Kata Luhan sambil menyingkap poni dan mengecup pelipis Lay.

Lay tersenyum senang lalu mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "Permintaan dikabulkaaan!" Kata Lay sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih Lay..." Jawab Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh Lay dengan erat. "Hehe, iya gege. Wah! Sekarang jam 12 tepat. Saengil chukhahae, Lu-ge!" Heboh Lay lalu pergi dari tubuh Luhan dan mengambil gitarnya. "Gege ingin mendengar laguku? Dengarkan ya..."

.

.

.

The moon is shining tonight

I bring a warm hug to you

And with my full heart

I give my loves for you

Tonight is a beautiful night

I realized you have been 25 years

And with all my loves

I said Happy Birthday to you...

.

.

.

Nyanyi Lay dengan merdu sambil memetik gitarnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan segera merebut gitar yang berada di tangan Lay. "Hey, Lu-ge!" Lay bersorak karena gitarnya direbut oleh Luhan. Luhan menaruh gitar Lay di kasurnya. Luhan segera menarik tubuh Lay untuk dipeluknya. Lalu ia mengecup pipi Lay dengan sayang. "Gomawo Lay. Terima kasih... Sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Saranghae." Kata Luhan lalu mengecup bibir Lay lama. Lay hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Luhan.

Cklek

"Omo!"

"Oh tidak!"

Dua suara yang berbeda menghentikan kegiatan LuLay di kamarnya. Luhan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu dan melihat duo maknae sedang heboh sendiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh my Sehunnie... Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Gumam Kai yang melihat aura menyeramkan dari Luhan. "A-ayo Kai... Huwaaaaaaa" teriak Sehun karena hampir saja kepalanya terkena lemparan kotak pensil milik Lay dari Luhan.

"Ge... Kau tak boleh galak seperti itu..." Gumam Lay yang masih setia memeluk Luhan. "Biarkan saja baby, mereka mengganggu momen manis kita." Jawab Luhan. Lay yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil dan mencubit pinggang Luhan. "Dasar Lu-ge pabo." Luhan tertawa dan mengecup dahi Lay. "Saranghae, Lay..."

"Hmmm... Aku jawab apa ya, ge?" Tanya Lay sambil medongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat raut wajah Luhan. Luhan melotot dan langsung menjitak kecil kepala Lay. "Aduh..." Lay mengusap kepalanya dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Hey. Ayo jawab yang benar. Atau tidak..."

Fuuh~

"Hahahaha! Geli Lu-ge! Jangan tiup Leherku!" Kata Lay. "Ayo cepat jawab." Kata Luhan sambil tertawa kecil dan menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung Lay. "Mmm... Nado saranghae Lulu-ge yang bodoh. Hehehehe" Kata Lay lalu mengecup bibir Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan memeluk Lay dengan erat. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dicintainya ini. Ia akan selalu menjaga malaikat polosnya yang bernama Lay. Dan 4 menit menjelang ulang tahun ke 25 nya adalah momen terindah yang pernah ia alami.. Dia yakin hari-hari setelah ulang tahun ke 25 nya adalah yang terbaik untuk hidupnya. Bersama Lay...

.

.

.

Kkeut

maaf jelek ya :( aku sebenernya ga mau nge post Ff ini, cuma hati keukeuh untuk nge-pos wkwkwk

Dan untuk lagunya, itu ga ada yang punya. Itu lagu bikinan aku sendiri tadi sambil nulis FF hahahah emang absurd-_-

Okay, last...

Mind to review?


End file.
